


[迦周]The Grey 肉片段

by lanlll030



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030





	[迦周]The Grey 肉片段

12、

即便是做爱，他们也仿佛像是在打架。

迦尔纳伏在阿周那颈首边，激烈地喘着气。阿周那却狠狠抓着他的背，只因迦尔纳将两人的性器合在一起摩擦的动作太过粗暴，阿周那的喉咙里挤出吃痛的闷哼，迦尔纳却是反偏过头去舔他的耳廓。

他将阿周那的耳垂含在口中，阿周那能听到他炙热的吐息拂在耳畔。他难耐地几乎要呻吟出声了，于是伸长了双腿反勾住迦尔纳的腰，他贴得迦尔纳更紧了。

而这也同样刺激了迦尔纳，他的性器几乎紧贴着阿周那的腹部，光是看着自己的物什在那深色又精壮的腹肌上摩擦便是足够的视觉刺激了，更别说他还听见阿周那渐渐重了的呼吸，还有他同样勃动着的阴茎。

喘息互相交织着，他们热烈地注视着对方，性爱与战斗总有相同之处，任一动作都将撩起对方的荷尔蒙，然后再次交互着影响，他们几乎达到了某种同调，迦尔纳听到阿周那从齿缝间低低的呻吟了一声，随即，他也随着手上所沾到的阿周那的浊液而射了出来。

“哈……、唔……！”

高潮过后，阿周那的头自然地向后仰去，迦尔纳却趁此时反啃咬上了他的喉结。这不禁让阿周那浑身一紧，他甚至发出了一声惊呼，只因自己竟疏忽到将致命处完全暴露在对方的利齿间。

但这毕竟不是真正的野兽厮斗，迦尔纳仅是用牙齿缓慢地啃咬着那薄薄的皮肤，而后又是吮吸，仿佛像是在模拟着撕咬与吸食，他的身体却又因这样的行为而兴奋了起来。

还不够。

分明已经射了一次，迦尔纳的脑中有某个声音仍在叫嚣着还未餍足。

这具被他暂时所占有的身躯，应该还有更多可以留待自己去开拓的地方。

迦尔纳撑起了身子，细碎的吻落在了阿周那的颜脸上，然后那只沾着双方精液的手就已经再次朝着阿周那的股间探去，根本没有等阿周那表达同意或是拒绝，迦尔纳便已经强硬地探入了一根手指。

“唔……！”

哪怕是阿周那，这么被突然地侵入也还是发出了一声痛哼。他以狠狠咬破迦尔纳的唇作为回礼，嵌在迦尔纳背后的指甲印则更加地深了。

而对这一切，迦尔纳仅是加重了呼吸。侵入进那个甬道并没有想象中的难，他贪闻着蔓延在两人脸侧的血腥味，那种激昂感更加强烈了，于是他低下头，又一口咬住了阿周那挺立的乳尖，加入了第三根手指，他曲起手指向上顶去。

“嗯啊……？！”

这一次，阿周那的腰猛地向上一挺，从他的口中泄漏出了拔高的呻吟。不仅仅是乳首被突然咬住的痛呼，还有更多的是从下身蔓延上来的酥麻感，他颤着，抓住了迦尔纳的头发，却将自己的腰更加地往迦尔纳的手指送了。

迦尔纳当然也察觉到了对方这一变化，他抬起头去看阿周那，对方脸上的神情已然再没有了多少余韵。那双黑眸也被一层薄雾掩盖，迦尔纳甚至发现他刚刚高潮了的前端也再次颤颤地挺立了起来。

已经忍耐不下去了。

迦尔纳的吻落在阿周那的嘴角，像是在无声地预告着。

在这样的状况下，似乎任何一人开口用言语表达都会打破这般禁忌的气氛。因此阿周那也同样没有发出声音，他仅是伸出舌，舔过迦尔纳的唇，朝他的齿间探去，一下一下顶在牙关，而后，就又是猛地一咬。

迦尔纳看到阿周那在笑，仿佛在讥讽着自己，又仿佛在暗许着自己。

下一刻，原本被压在身下的阿周那按住迦尔纳的肩膀便是猛地一翻，措手不及地，迦尔纳便被阿周那骑在了身下。

阿周那仍然在笑，迦尔纳想起身，却又被阿周那强硬地按住。而后，就见他扶着迦尔纳又一次挺硬起的性器，缓缓地、对着穴口，坐了下去。

“——！！”

迦尔纳倒吸了一口气，并不仅是自己现在正在慢慢进入阿周那的身体这件事，还有就在他眼前这占据着主导权的阿周那的模样。好似即便在这种场合也要确立绝对的上位似的，阿周那的脸上带着这自然而然的傲气，却做着淫亵的事。他挺立起上半身，肌肉舒展而开，偏偏方才两人分别高潮而留下的精液还粘在他的腹部，白色的浊液附在深色的肌肤上，这般暴力的视觉美感令迦尔纳一阵发晕。也许自己今天真的是病了，迦尔纳这么想着，却看到阿周那已经撑着自己的胸膛，开始上下动起了腰。

“唔、啊……”

即使自己掌握着节奏，被他人的火热所捅入深处的感觉仍旧令阿周那泄露出了细碎的呻吟，也许是方才还在发烧的缘故，迦尔纳的身体很烫，连带着自己体内的那一根也炙热得令周遭的甬道一阵发胀。然后，这时，他注意到迦尔纳的神色也慢慢变暗，紧接着自己的腰就被他扣住，他被迦尔纳强硬地完全按了下去。

“哈啊——！”

这一突然的深入始料未及，更加令阿周那没想到的是这一下正好地顶在了方才迦尔纳所上挑碰过的那个点上，从此带来的快感完全超出阿周那的预想之外，他甚至觉得大脑也开始发胀，他变得无法思考了。

“嗯、啊……！”

迦尔纳握着他的腰，逼着他上下抽插着，又是猛地一顶，阿周那的腰一软，他几乎伏趴在了迦尔纳胸膛上。

从迦尔纳皮肤上传来的温度烫得吓人，阿周那甚至觉得自己在拥抱一轮太阳。然后，这轮艳阳将他重又翻至侧边，抬高了他的腿，更加重地往里进去。

阿周那再也没找到夺回主权的机会，身后的抽插频率越来越快，迦尔纳的吻落在他的脖颈，落在他的背部，手则绕到他身前，套弄着那不断渗出蜜液的前端。他全身都贴着迦尔纳的身体，被那炙热的温度所染，他的眼前也模糊了起来。

他几乎要这么觉得了，拥抱着自己、侵略着自己的这个人，就是那名日神之子，施舍的英雄迦尔纳了。

他几乎就要这么觉得了。

最后，在不断高亢的呻吟中，阿周那先一步迎来了第二轮的绝顶，迦尔纳则重重咬着他的后脖颈，在唇齿间不知第几次漫出阿周那血的气味时，尽数射进了他的体内。


End file.
